Pourquoi?
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Wufei ne sait plus pourquoi il doit continuer a se battre. Qui donnera une raison pour?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka ^^0

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW and La vie ne m'apprend rien de Daniel Balavoine

Genre : bonne question Oo

Shinny : remise en question ?

Chtite : ouaip ^^ pis 2x4x5 aussi ^^ me regarder pas comme ça c po une blague ^^0

Shinny : ^__________^

Chtite : quoi d'autre ? Oo

Shinny : Poto planter sur la voie publique ? *sifflote*

Chtite : -_- t 'écouteras plus jamais les convers entre moi et Shin toi -____-

Shinny : T_T toplaaaaaaiiiiy

Chtite : na

Muse : Shinny trop angst pour Kei ^^0

Shinny : ouaip ^^ elle c les death et les guimauve po entre les deux ^^

Disclamer : …

……

………

AILLEEEEEUUUUUUUU

Shinny : grrrrrrrr dit-le è_é

Chtite : po a moi T_T

Note : c ma première fic non basé sur Dudulle donc soyer po trop critique syouplait T_T

Pourquoi ?

  
Un combat. Encore un parmi des centaines d'autres. Tous pareils. Des morts. Toujours… Ça ne change pas. On ne s'y habitue pas.   
J'ai vu ma colonie se faire détruire avec toute ma famille. Et… Je n'ai pas le sentiment de faire mieux que ceux qui ont commis ce massacre. Après tout… Je fais partie de ces anéantisseurs de vie. Guerrier sanguinaire… Sans pitié.   
Je ne voulais pas… Devenir ça ! Je… Je voulais être un guerrier… Protégeant les valeurs de la justice… C'était ça mon but… Ma raison de vivre… Après sa mort…  
  
_Qui ose dire qu'il peut m'apprendre les sentiments  
Ou me montrer ce qu'il faut faire pour être grand  
Qui peut changer ce que je porte dans mon sang_

Mon sang.   
J'ai le sang du clan du dragon.   
Le clan le plus fier.   
Un clan mort.   
Mon clan mort.  
Totalement détruit.   
Je n'ai rien put faire.   
Rage… Haine… Désespoir… Peur… Néant… Chaos… Amour….  
Voilà les sentiments qui m'ont traversé quand j'ai vu le désastre.  
  
Rage   
Contre ceux qui ont fait ça,   
Contre ceux qui m'ont abandonné,   
Contre moi pour n'avoir rien put faire.  
  
Haine  
Contre les mêmes.  
Surtout envers moi.  
Je me détestais et me dégoûtais.  
Moi et ma fierté mal placée.  
Moi et mon entêtement qui les a tués.   
Moi et ma faiblesse…  
  
Désespoir  
Je les avais perdus.  
Je ne pourrais plus écouter l'ancien.   
 Rechercher un peu de paix dans le temple.  
Ce temple si paisible, entouré de nénuphar et de lotus. Il y avait un petit ruisseau qui coulait derrière. Une paix construite comme tout ce qui se trouve sur les colonies, mais elle n'en était pas moins réelle. Je devrais penser à mon clan qui est mort plutôt qu'au temple. Mais à part l'ancien et Elle… Je ne tenais à personne… Et la réciproque était vraie…  
  
Peur  
Tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus personne pour me soutenir.   
Personne sur qui m'appuyer en cas de faiblesse.   
Personne pour me rattraper si je tombe.  
Personne à qui poser mes questions en cas de doute.  
Personne à qui parler lorsque je me sens déprimer.  
Un solitaire ayant peur de la solitude. Je déteste l'ironie.   
  
Néant et Chaos  
Plus rien… Le vide… Et pourtant le cœur dévasté. Trop d'émotions et pourtant aucune. Rien ne peut décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu ma colonie réduite à néant… Comme mon cœur…  
  
Amour  
En me rappelant d'Elle.   
Qui avait aimé et chéri cette colonie.   
Qui avait tout fait pour protégé ce champ de fleur…  
Qui maintenant n'existe plus que dans mes souvenirs.   
Une larme…  
Comment aurais-je pu m'empêcher d'en verser une ?  C'était tout simplement trop douloureux de repenser à Elle.  
  
_Qui a le droit de m'interdire d'être vivant  
De quel côté se trouvent les bons ou les méchants  
Leurs évangiles ont fait de moi un non-croyant_  
  
Et maintenant, je combats. Pour Elle… Avec Elle… Mais Elle ne m'aide plus… Et Elle disparaît chaque jour un peu plus. Un jour je ne La sentirais plus… Peut-être aujourd'hui. Elle est moins présente. Et Elle disparaît de plus en plus. Nataku s'en va… Et Shenlong reste seul. Et je ne sais plus. Avec tous ces combats… J'ai presque oublié…. Pourquoi je me bats ! Finalement, Treize n'a-t-il pas raison. N'est-ce pas nous les méchants de l'histoire ? Et Réléna ? Est-elle du bon côté ? Pour qui dois-je combattre ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ?  
  
_La vie ne m'apprend rien  
Je voulais juste un peu parler, choisir un train  
La vie ne m'apprend rien  
J'aimerai tellement m'accrocher, prendre un chemin  
Prendre un chemin_

Je ne cherche pas grand chose… Juste des réponses. Quand j'ai rencontré les autres pilotes de gundam, j'ai cru que je les avais trouvés mais… Tous avait des raisons différentes de combattre… Et aucune ne pouvait s'appliquer à moi. Je voulais juste… Des réponses. Savoir pourquoi je me bats. Savoir si j'ai choisi le bon camp.   
Y a-t-il un bon camp d'ailleurs ? Je ne pense pas. Juste un dont les raisons son moins pire que l'autre. Mais c'est lequel ? Est-ce que je dois continuer à me battre ? Où est la justice ? Où est ma raison de vivre ? Ça y est, Elle est partie.  Je suis seul. Et… Je n'aime pas ça.  
  
_Mais je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là  
Les lois ne font plus les hommes  
Mais quelques hommes font la loi  
Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là  
_ 

Je viens de manqué décapiter Wing. Je ne contrôle plus Nata… Shenlong. Ai-je seulement envie de le contrôler ? Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. Je ne vois plus la justice. Je ne sais plus quelles sont les lois que je dois suivre. Quel homme a créé les bonnes ? Celles qui permettront la paix ? Qui a donné des lois justes ?  Je ne peux plus combattre. Pas tant que je ne saurais pas.   
J'entends Duo qui me hurle dans les oreilles, Quatre qui me pose tout un tas de questions. Heero et Trowa n'ont pas l'air de se préoccuper plus que ça de ma santé. Ils ont bien raison. Un guerrier qui ne sait plus qui combattre ne vaut plus rien.   
  
_À ceux qui croient que mon argent endort ma tête  
Je dis qu'il ne suffit pas d'être pauvre pour être honnête  
Ils croient peut-être que la liberté s'achète_

Quelle va être ma raison ? L'espoir d'une paix à venir ? De ne plus avoir à combattre ? D'être libre de mes mouvements ? D'être… Libre ? Non. Je ne le serais jamais. Je ne serais jamais libéré de mes cauchemars, de ces cadavres qui jonchent mon chemin, de tous ces morts. Je veux… Je ne sais plus ce que je veux… Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je vis encore…  
  
_Que reste-t-il des idéaux sous la mitraille  
Quand les prêcheurs sont à l'abri de la bataille  
La vie des morts n'est plus sauvée par des médailles_

Pourquoi je combats ? Pourquoi je combattais ? Qu'est-ce qui me donnait l'envie et la rage de vaincre ? Certainement pas les médailles que j'en retirerais, nous sommes des parias. Aucune médaille ne nous enlèvera cet affront qui nous a été fait. C'est… Pour ça que je combats ? Pour leur prouver ma valeur ? Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais occupé du regard des autres. J'en suis… Détaché. Sauf… Pour eux deux… Mais eux se sont des exceptions. Gentillesse et douceur, joie et innocence, dans un monde en guerre. Ils sont ce qu'il reste du cœur de cette planète. La petite parcelle de bonté qui survit tout en tuant. Eux… Ils sont l'espoir de la planète. Moi… Je fais partie de ceux qui ont amené le monde à sa ruine… À la guerre. Un guerrier… N'est pas fait pour la paix. C'est quand on prépare des soldats pour les problème à venir que ces derniers viennent.   
Je ne connais toujours pas… Ma raison de vivre.   
  
_La vie ne m'apprend rien  
Je voulais juste un peu parler, choisir un train  
La vie ne m'apprend rien  
J'aimerai tellement m'accrocher, prendre un chemin  
Prendre un chemin  
  
_Je ne peux (hélas) qu'approuver. On dit vouloir préserver la paix en formant des soldats, mais on ne fait qu'augmenter les chances de guerre. Ce monde est vraiment mal foutu. Mais pour ne pas être trop pessimiste, on va dire que sa raison n'est peut-être pas aussi loin que ce qu'il imagine… Elle est peut-être même juste à côté de lui, dans un autre cockpit… ^^

Le combat est fini, le mien ne fait que commencer. Un combat pour savoir qui je suis… Pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Pourquoi me suis-je posé toutes ses questions ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas un autre jour ? À cause de la disparition de Nataku ? Non je ne crois pas. Alors pourquoi ?   
Je vois Deatscythe s'approcher de moi et sa main se tendre vers mon cockpit. Duo descend et cours le long ne se souciant pas des mètres qui le sépare du sol. Il est là. Il tente d'ouvrir la porte. Heureusement pour lui, tous les pilotes peuvent ouvrir tous les gundams.   
Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer un peu d'air frais qu'une masse noire et châtaine me tombe dessus.   
  
_Mais je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là  
Les lois ne font plus les hommes  
Mais quelques hommes font la loi  
Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là_

- Wu qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !   
- …  
- Ne me refait jamais plus un coup pareil ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à parer tous les coups qui t'arrivaient dessus !  
  
C'est pour ça que je n'avais ressentit aucun choc. Duo m'avait protégé. Et je ne crois pas qu'il était seul. Voilà Quatre qui arrive. Toujours aussi doux et ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude. Duo et Quatre n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Et pour cause, ils étaient ensemble. Je crois que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils nous l'ont annoncé. Peut-être hier soir. Peut-être…

- Wufei ! Quelles questions te poses-tu ? Dis-le nous nous pourrons t'aider !  
- M'aider ?  
- Bien sur Wu on est là pour ça ! On est tes amis, hein ?  
- Peut-être.  
- Wu…  
- Wufei, dis-nous ce qui te tourmente le plus.  
- Pourquoi… Je me bats ?   
- Comment ça ?  
- Quelle est ma raison ?  
- Ta… Raison ?  
- Wufei je ne comprends pas.

Quatre s'est approché et à pris la main de Duo dans la sienne. Ce dernier ne m'a pourtant pas lâché. Ça me… Réconforte. J'en avais besoin. Ça va le surprendre mais… Quelque chose me pousse à faire ça.   
Voilà… Je le sers contre moi. Je me sens… Un peu mieux. Un baume qui soigne, voilà à quoi peut être comparée la présence de Duo en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui a traversé la tête de Quatre, mais il nous a rejoint.  Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils partent. Je me sens bien… Ici… Dans leur bras…  
  
_Je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là  
Les lois ne font plus les hommes  
Mais quelques hommes font la loi  
Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là_

- Wu, Ça n'est pas très confortable tu sais. Et bonjours le mal de dos, alors si on pouvait changer d'endroit ça serait pas plus mal ! Tu veux ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Peu m'importe l'endroit. Je veux juste être avec eux. Je crois que je sais pourquoi je me suis posé ses questions aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à hier… J'avais une raison de continuer même si je ne le savais pas. C'était pour eux deux. Eux deux que j'admire tant. Et je me suis rendu compte… Que je n'aurais droit à aucun des deux maintenant. Qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ma raison s'était envolée. Et je n'ai pas mis longtemps a à me poser les questions.   
On est arrivé… Dans leur chambre. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi à l'endroit où ils m'emmenaient. Leur chambre. On ne peut pas emmener beaucoup d'affaire avec nous, mais malgré tout… On sent bien que c'est ici qu'ils s'aiment. Et Je m'y sens bien… Tout en étant mal à l'aise. Duo se place à côté de moi. Je suis assis sur le lit. Je ne sais plus comment j'y suis arrivé. Quatre est à genou devant moi.  
  
- Wufei, tu sais que je n'utilise pas l'uchuu no kokoro pour espionner, seulement… Depuis quelque temps je t'ai senti partir. J'ai donc pris la liberté de te sonder, pas en profondeur je te rassure ! En faite, il a juste fallut que je t'effleure pour savoir. À vrai dire j'ai été surpris de e que j'ai découvert. Un sentiment qui est ancré au fond de ton cœur sans que tu le sache. Toi tu ne le comprends pas, mais moi je sais ce que tu ressens… Pour nous deux. Ça s'appelle l'amour Wufei.   
On avait décidé de ne pas t'en parler de te laisser découvrir ça tout seul ! Mais… Quand on a vu ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure… On ne pouvait plus te laisser chercher seul. Comme tu t'en doutes, on en a parlé tous les deux, et il se trouve que partager notre amour ne nous dérange pas. Donc si tu veux, nous sommes là ! À toi de décider si tu nous en veux ou si tu veux bien être avec nous !  
  
_La vie ne m'apprend rien  
_  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je voulais juste parler au départ pour savoir ma raison de vivre. Et j'apprends que je la connais depuis ma rencontre avec eux deux. Leur en vouloir ? Je ne peux pas ! Mais je peux les aimer. Ça je le sais. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. J'ai enfin ma raison de vivre.   
Je fais basculer Duo contre moi, entourant sa taille de mon bras tandis que l'autre relevait Quatre pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Je suis bien. Mieux que jamais. Oserais-je dire heureux ? Du moment qu'il ne me demande pas l'impossible, oui. Il y a une chose que je ne pourrais jamais leur dire, et je sais que c'est ce qu'ils attendent. Je m'en veux mais… Je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être un jour. Pour l'instant j'aime tout simplement.   
  
Fin  
  
Chtite : C koi cette horreur Oo  
Shinny : Oo On a bouffé koi ? Oo  
Kymoon : Excellente question.  
Chtite : Ça doit être le jus d'orange ! Il a des effets secondaire zarbe en ce moment ^^  
Kymoon : Pourquoi est-ce que je doute ?  
Shinny : C pas sa faute si quand tu délires tu fait clamser tous tes neurones  
Chtite : Pasqu'il m'en restait Oo Je les avais même po vue Oo  
Shinny : -__________-  
Kymoon : BAM *va voir si y a pas un ours un peluche qui traîne sous le bureau*  
Chtite : Review please ^^

11/11/03


End file.
